Fall for You
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Dib crashes outside of Zim's base in Tak's ship... Bad summary, I know. ZADR fluff


**Hurrah! Another one-shot has come! I hope you like it! =3 I wrote it in the morning so I don't know if I did a good or bad job on it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: Dib crashes outside of Zim's base in Tak's ship... Bad summary, I know! ZADR fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. It belongs to Jhonen Vasquez!**

Fall for You

Zim was working on his latest evil plan when he heard a large explosion right outside the base. He looked up from the various wires and strings, and made for the exit.

'_It could be a bomb!'_ He thought_. 'Or something worse... Which I really don't know what would be worse than an armed explosive, but still.' _Zim finally got to the first floor of the base, and when he looked out the window, he saw a Voot Cruiser. Tak's Voot Cruiser. He was afraid that he'd have to deal with Tak again, but he knew that was impossible, right? Zim exited the base and walked over to the crashed aircraft. He searched the ship for anything useful that he could use for his plan, but instead found a human.

"Oh Irk it's Dib." The alien stared at the human boy for a few more minutes, and then he sighed. "I'm gonna have to be the good guy here, aren't I?" He gathered Dib up in his arms, and walked inside. He stepped inside the elevator.

"Computer, take me to the sleeping quarters."

"Sir, you don't sleep. Why would you need-"

"Just do it!" After arguing with the computer for about another five minutes, they were in Zim's bedroom. Zim placed Dib in his bed gently, and crawled in on the other side. He knew he didn't or wasn't supposed to sleep, but he thought he'd try it. He looked over to Dib.

"The only reason I'm caring for you is because taking over the world would be too easy without you." Dib just unknowingly placed his hand over Zim's. The alien boy stared at this and couldn't help but smile... then he shook his head and pulled away, a small growl emanating from his throat.

The next day Zim woke up before Dib. He knew he would, considering Dib was either dead or unconscious. He left the room to go get something to eat and start up on his evil plan again. A few minutes after he left, Dib's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw and felt was a red and pink bed. This was definitely not his room. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and then he saw a gloved hand open the door. A green figure came into the room. Dib screamed, Zim screamed, and GIR screamed from downstairs for no reason at all really.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Zim?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I... you know, not dead?" Dib asked

"I don't know. You wanna be?" Zim hissed back.

"N-no! I just don't know why I'm here!"

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Ok." Was all Dib could choke out.

"You crashed outside my house and when I saw you laying there, well... I felt bad. I carried you in, and we went to sleep and-"Dib sat straight up.

"Wait... _We?_ As in we were asleep and/or unconscious in the _same bed_?"

"Yes. Why is that so bad?" Dib drew a blank. Roommates do it all the time, so how can he argue?

"I-I don't know."

"Well get some more rest. You must be exhausted." The human boy was becoming a little uneasy. Zim was being nice to him.

"Ok. I will." But he couldn't bring himself to lie down. Zim growled and walked back over to Dib.

"You'd better lay down if you care for your life. I never said I was your friend, so don't try any of that 'I love you you're my best friend.' crap." Dib still would not lie down. This was making Zim even angrier mainly because he had an evil plan to get to.

"Never."

"You think this is a game? Well fine. If you won't lie down, then I'll just make you faint."

"How are you gonna do that?" Zim crawled onto Dib's legs and pulled him up even farther by his trench coat.

"Nighty night, Dib." With that, Zim kissed the human boy roughly, sliding his tongue into Dib's mouth for only a few seconds. He pulled away and in only mere minutes, Dib fainted like Zim had predicted.

"Zim, one. Human Race, zero."

**So there it is. Now I must go eat breakfast! Now if my mom finds this, I will NOT come back!**

**Read!**

**Love!**

**Review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
